1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electronic positioning, and in particular, to collecting location information over time for use in customizing apparatus localization.
2. Background
The integration of wireless communication functionality into both existing and emerging applications continues to expand. Strong demand has spurred developers to not only create more powerful communication devices, but also to introduce other helpful applications that rely upon wireless communication for support. In this manner, wireless communication has moved beyond the mere conveyance of voice data, and has evolved to make possible various applications for personal productivity, business, entertainment, etc.
At least one popular communication-based application that has emerged is electronic positioning. Electronic positioning may provide current location information for apparatuses in terms of coordinates, in relation to visual presentation (e.g., map), etc. However, the means for obtaining information upon which a position is determined may vary. For example, apparatuses may include Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers for obtaining location information (e.g. coordinates) from satellites. Long-range wireless communication systems may also support location estimation based on cell membership or even more specific location via methods such as cell-based triangulation. Short-range wireless systems are also emerging that may be able to provide location information via determinations of proximity (e.g., distance and direction) from wireless access points, etc.
Each of the aforementioned information sources for apparatus localization (e.g., positioning) have certain characteristics that make their utilization more appropriate in different situations. For example, GPS is known to provide refined position resolution, but this enhanced resolution may come at the cost of higher processing and energy burden when compared to other positioning technologies. On the other end of the spectrum, cell membership may provide localization much more efficiently, but at a substantially lower position resolution. Often, the selection of positioning technology is at the whim of the user. Users often may select the best available technology without considering the effect of utilization on apparatus resources, leaving these users to wonder why apparatuses need to be recharged so frequently. Existing automated positioning control systems offer only marginal improvement. Such solutions are implemented using generic algorithms that act in the same manner regardless of apparatus, user habits, tendencies, current situation, etc.